Ikari Mikoto
Character Summary Ikari is a character apart of the Umineko no Naku Koro Ni and Crossover series. She is a detective character, taking the mystery stance rather than the fantasy. She's considered a no non-sense girl, determined to solve all her cases. Past For the most part Ikari was raised as a normal child even a bit spoiled. When she and her parents lived in Tokyo, she lived a very carefree life opposed to her parents that had lived on in strife and only became successful through the criminal justice field. Life was fairly easy to her ignorant eyes, as her parents treated her like their princess the continuing wars and troubles of the world raged on. Her father worked with the local police station, which although was mostly made up of rent a cops had not stopped her father from being a great detective or her mother from being a respected officer. Her mother would however retire shortly after her daughters birth due to her being diagnosed with an odd mental disease that baffled all medical science. They could tell in short that it would cause irregular brain growth and activity as well as shorten her life-span. While they continued to study it, Ikari continued her life as normal with no crippling ailments visible. Being more of a shut-in character, Ikari grew attached to reading books of all kinds. This in turn began to play at her mind and opinions on life itself, raising questions and harsh ethical choices. It also made her more investigative towards the way the world worked in general, and all of its various unsolved mysteries, her mysterious illness, what had happened with her parents, how people can love each other or hate, the futilities of the standing world and the importance of it, the motive. She understood these books faster than most adults did and they would act as the thing that helped Ikari grow while her parents coddled her—it did more damage than they could possibly imagine. It became clear that she could never go to anything to her parents when it came to finding answers because they would sugar-coat it, hide it, or truly not know. Because of this she became obsessed with ways of finding the truth which eventually led to her training to be a detective like her father. She became renown for being the calmest yet merciless detective on the entire force because of a hardened morality and, what was basically a second persona that helped her be more than just the Mikoto daughter. But there was another reason that she stayed with the force for so long…Her partner, a young man about her age by the name of Ishiguro would become infatuated with Ikari, to her love wasn’t something as important to her due to her pursuit of truth, but she couldn’t deny the feelings she felt in the back of her heart and decided to give such an emotion a try…Perhaps one truth she had been fed during her past had been right. Time passed and eventually her father retired from the force, having lost the spirit he once had for the job upon seeing what kind of monster it had turned Ikari and Ishiguro into. She wanted to know the truth to everything because she had lived a life where everything was denied from her in an almost euphoric daze. It was a world she never wanted to go back to and let the world of the detective consume her. One particular case involved Ikari playing very close to the chest with a criminal that was worming their way through the police force, to the point that even Ikari fell under suspicion. This threw her entire reality into perspective, Ikari was supposed to be the one that found the truth not be abused by peoples misconceptions of it. She opted to have herself placed in a detention center knowing that if the crimes kept happening while she was in jail she would be released. But the crimes stopped when Ikari was jailed. Sure she had been jailed with others that were under suspicion but as each one was pulled out individually, Ikari came under more and more suspicion until she was the last one left…Years would pass in that cold cell and it wouldn’t be until the true criminal made an error and left some valuable evidence behind at the crime office that the true worm was found. She was barely surprised when she found out that it was Ishiguro. Of course it was, the truth of love had been wrong from the start love only existed for people who were born into the illusion of it—those derailed from the illusion, could never go back. After that Ikari was put on mental leave and retired back to her family to recoup. But the air there was off…her parents seemed different than they used to be, they didn’t look to Ikari as their daughter, or at least it didn’t feel like it. Her work as a detective and her time in jail had warped their image of Ikari to a full-grown adult so there was now this tension between them…as if she was a stranger in her own home. That was when she left and never looked back, the world had offered to prepare her but she turned that offer down and thus had to continue on with everything she taught herself. Now she roams about doing odd jobs with whoever she runs into and picking up whatever tricks she encoutners, her journey for an ultimate truth…continuing on. Appearance Personality Ikari places conceptual truth above all else. As a detective she wants to unravel all the world’s mysteries and is very dedicated to that goal due to finding a normal life frivolous. She has read countless books on the matter and will even make allusions to things people do that are parallel to the narrative of a novel as well as point out flaws in arguments and errors in truth. Her time in jail however has made her less cold than she was before she went in, having went through a self-check she tries to approach things now more rationally, putting herself in the other persons shoes before delivering truth. There is a part of her that feels as though fate has cheated her, having been swayed this way and that life seemed to just devour her whole and then spit out the remains, causing her to be more cynical and sorrowful than most girls shes encountered. And there is another part that wants to let her live that part again, if for nothing else to show her parents that shes back. Overall she is a girl who has lost her sense of place or identity in the standing world and simply does as she pleases and doesn't take anything from anyone. Abilities and Weapons Abilities Weapons *'Kusari-gama:' Ikari has considerable knowledge using the sickle and chain. Relationships Iblis Iblis is her creator, though she's less aware of it than his previous piece Archimedes. He finds her to be his most complete piece. Their only known interaction is through her dreams. Roleplay Differentiations Serenades from a Trash Heap Most of Ikari's traits seem to be in place as this was the roleplay she debuted in. Trivia *Much of Ikari's character was inspired by Umineko no Naku Koro Ni's Erika Furudo *Formerly supposed to have another partner named Shizuo Heiwajima. *Her former partner was Ishiguro Kooji, a protagonist from the roleplay, A Step from Heaven Category:OC Character Category:Umineko